And If I Bleed
by jokerstrueharley
Summary: What if The One you care about Kills on a Daily basis. PLEASE R&R Joker/OC
1. Chapter 1

Bombs and Memories

I hear sirens… wait why do I hear sirens and why am I lying on the pavement? All I could remember was trying to get to my vehicle when I heard a loud blast. I try to open my eyes but I feel extremely weak. I don't feel any pain so why can't I get up and why can't I open my eyes. I feel someone pick me up and put me on a bed. I mean stretcher. I black out again.

"Samantha?" I hear someone say as I slowly open my eyes. As they adjust to the light I see my cousin Lina standing over me. She had extreme worry in her eyes.

"Lina?" I said wearily. She smiles trying to make me feel a little comfort.

"I'm here don't worry. You'll be fine. It's safe here I promise." She said trying to keep me still. But where was here. I started to look around, to a room that looked so bland. The walls were white and they had nothing on them to make this place seam comfy at all. It reminded me of my work place. That place must be hard on the patients that I care for even though they were all insane. Wait a minuet was I at Arkham Asylum? I started to freak out and tried to get out of the bed.

"Let me out I swear I am not crazy I swear I did not let him go I did not love him and did not want to do what I did!" I yelled as my cousin tried to hold me down. Two people came in to help hold me down as the doctor injected me with a tranquilizer.

_I walked into the cell looking at the padded walls. There were no windows in this room so he could not get a weapon. I looked up at him, noticing that he was studying me. They had made him take off all of the makeup that made him who he was. I could see that he was in discomfort with the straight jacket on. I turn to the guard, who stood at the door keeping an eye on me._

"_I'll be fine Chuck. Let me have about an hour alone with him then check on me okay." I said. He smiled weakly with worry in his eyes. _

"_Okay but remember if he gets out of control just press the panic button they gave you." He said as he left the room. I waited for the door to slam before I turned back to the Joker. He had not budged from his position, probably because they had him cuffed to a metal chair at the ankles and strapped down at the chest._

"_Dr. Grey." He said slurring his 'r'. I looked at him he was now smiling at me. His scares were still wildly present. Looking at him with out his makeup he was actually very good looking. He had beautiful features but I could see that he was still the joker under that beauty. _

"_Jack, how do you feel today?" I asked sitting across from him. He looked at me with hate in his eyes. A couple of days ago I got him to tell me what is real first name was. If it really is his real name. You can never tell with the joker. He looked at me not answering my question. "Well if you are going to be that way I will not reward you, Joker." I said smiling myself. He smiled back._

"_I am doing fine. Samantha. Now why don't you tell me about how your day has been. Hmm." He said with a crooked smile. My face started to get hot. I knew that it was flushed. _

"_Fine, but we are not here to talk about me. We are here to talk about you." I said noticing that he had sort of a sad face. _

"_Well if you let me out of this you could help me have a better day." He said trying to sound normal but his voice real voice kept coming back. _

"_I could get in a lot of trouble you know that." I said really thinking about it this time. He smiled leaning over the table to me. _

"_We both know you want to though. We both know you long for me like a sick puppy. You are sick you know that doctor." He said still smiling. I actually did want him with that beautiful evil soul. And that body…oh how I craved for it. Every night dreaming about it. I stood up. _

"_Joker, I will not let your ankles go but I will let you out of the straight jacket. So you can have your hands free." I said walking around the table. I untied the strap that held him to the chair then untied the jacket. He was finally free from that coat. He stretched out his arms then smiled even wider. _

"_Hello my friends." He said to his hands. I smiled at his weird remark. I start to walk past him when he grabs my arm. "Don't you want to help me? Huh?" he said still smiling. _

"_I already helped you joker." I said but he pulled on me hard making me fall on to his lap. I tried to get my self off of him but he kept me still. I was now looking straight into his eyes with our faces centimeters away from each other. _

"_This would be helping me." He said as he leaned in and kissed me hard. The kiss almost was painful, but still I enjoyed it a lot. He pressed his tongue against my mouth opening it and inserting it. Now I started kissing him back moving my hands to the back of his hair. He pulled me closer and closer to him. Our bodies now became one. I started to feel his hand go up my shirt. I knew what was going to happen next and I wanted it. _

I woke up hearing somebody in my room I looked around to see a nurse with Orange hair. Are nurses allowed to have that kind of hair? Looking at her up and down I noticed she had on weird looking socks and shoes. What the hell was wrong with her huh? Then she moved to the cabinet and the sun shined on her. I looked at her legs again and saw hair. Eww! She needs to learn to shave.

"Excuse me?" I said trying to sit up. When I notice that my hands are tied to the rails. I try to get them lose. "Um excuse me nurse but you need to get these off of me." After I said that she turned around revealing me a face that I remembered from before. It was the joker.

"Samantha, Samantha, Samantha. Look at you." He said coming close to me. I looked at him in shock. Was he stupid enough to show himself in public or just insane?

"Jack, why are you…" I was stopped by a striking pain on my face. He had hit me because I call him Jack instead of the Joker. I did not want to look at him now. He was so much different now then he was in Arkham. He was more cruel but why did he come to the hospital?

"Look at me." He said in a calm tone. I did not I looked at the door kind of hoping to see a nurse. No one. "Look At Me!" he yelled pulling my face toward him. I closed my eyes waiting for the next blow but nothing came. "Don't worry… you can open your eyes. I wont hurt you I promise." He now snickered. I slowly opened them to see his face closer to mine. Oh how I hated the look he gave me. Oh how I hated the way he made me feel. Was he making me go crazy so I could be like him? I could not think about that right now, I needed to get out of here.

"Joker, let me out of these things now." I said trying to get myself out. He laughed just tiny bit but enough to make me shutter.

"Shhhh…I need you to keep quiet." He said touching my lips lightly. I wanted him to take me now. Right this instant knowing that anyone could walk through that door. "Now where did I put that knife?" Oh great! He had a knife. Just what I need a blade caring Joker. And how dare he hit me. Was he mad, did he not remember how I could actually kick his ass! Because I did and I will not hold back once he lets me out of this contraption. Finally he found it and cut the straps that were holding me down. When I was finally free I took my left had and hit him. My swing must have been really hard because he fell to the floor.

"Don't you dare hit me again, Jack!" I yelled when I got out of the bed. He started to laugh ecstatically.

"Look at you go. Do you even know why I am here?" He said getting up. I did not answer I just looked at him angrily. "I need you to come with me, Samantha. You are the key to my existence right now. The key." He said now walking up to me.

"Fine but take off that stupid nursing outfit when we get to where ever you live. Okay." I said pushing him a bit. He laughed a bit then handed me an outfit. I quickly put it on so we could leave as soon as possible. "I look like a…" I was stopped by his lips urgently connecting with mine. I pushed him away from me. "Not now." I said as I opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

**Well my lovely readers. I would like to say I am sorry for taking so long but I did not get any reply from you so please I need input. But anyway I wanted to say about my character Samantha. I know she seems to bounce back from sounding sort of scared to angry and evil but hey doesn't the Joker bounce his emotions around too. I want to show you that Samantha is just as crazy as him. Believe me there will be scenes when you will understand what I mean. Any way I wanted to say that sorry about both being so short but I will write longer later. And sorry I did not make the sex scene explicit. I want to save that for later. Oh and thank you wonderful people for reading this. **

**Now lets get back!!!!!!**

Lair of a Mad Man

It must have been the perfect time to escape because there was no one in the hall when we escaped to his van. He opened the door holding it for me so I could go in first. What I gentle man. Or was he trying to win me over. In the hospital did he say I was now his key to existence? Does that mean he cares for me? Am I trying to make this more than it is suppose to be? I shook my head trying to get the thoughts out of it. I looked at him he was sitting across from me studying his knife. I watched him silently waiting for him to change his mood and come at me with it. I looked around the van seeing some of his men peering at me. They did not fully look but secretly looked, probably because he would kill them. But that was my assumption. It wasn't long before we started to slow down and stop. One of the men jumped out and opened the van door. The joker got out first then helped me out.

"This is your new home." He said pointing at a ware house. It was almost dark so we quickly went inside. Jack… I mean The Joker grabbed my hand and guided me down a long hall way. When we finally reached the door at the end the Joker looked at me and smiled. "I hope you will enjoy your stay here." Then he opened the door revealing a room with just one bed, a closet, a bathroom and a desk with a mirror over it. Sprawled across the desk was his red, white, and black makeup. I looked at him, was he expecting me to live in such a plain room. He let go of my hand then walked directly to the closet. I watched as he started to take off his cloths. My body started to tremble. I wanted him so bad it made me go insane. Yes insane I was about to reach that level. But was I going to be able to control my rage? Was I going to be just like him? Well I also had a fucked up life just like him.

"Joker, if you think I am going to let you make me go crazy over you then you have another thing coming. I don't love you I just don't okay."I said walking over to the bed. He must have been too fast because I was on the bed with him on top of me. I could feel his erection hard on my stomach. I looked at him his makeup was missing bits and pieced of it.

"Well this is a different way of doing things. At least we have bed and you look stronger." He said placing his mouth violently on mine. I separated us taking a deep breath.

"And you have on your true self." I could see that he enjoyed the fact that I did not care that he was a insane clown. To think of that I started to giggle. Then I was instantly stopped by his mouth connecting with mine again. Oh how I craved for it once again. Yes I craved for a mad man. Yes I am in his room right now about to have sex with him. Yes I… lets not say that. But I want him so bad sometimes it hurts. I remember when I first met him.

"_You have a new patient Dr. Grey."David Caldwell said handing me a new chart. "You need to get a full check up on him." I looked at him smiling as I accepted the chart. I knew that he had a large crush on me I could see it in his beautiful blue eyes. He smiled then headed out the door. I opened the chart seeing the face that haunted many of our citizens. I looked over his chart there was hardly anything on it. Under his name was Joker nothing else. I walked all the way to D25. They had placed him in the examining room. The room was white like the others but had no window. I walked in not scared one bit. _

"_I need you to take off your cloths." I said to the clowned man sitting on the examining table. He looked up from his hands and just stared at me. "I am not here to play your games Joker. Please now take of your cloths."_

"_I'm a bit tied up right now, Dr…" he stopped trying to see my name tag. _

"_Fine, but you try something and you will not like the consequences." I said going to the table. I started to slowly unbutton his vest, watching him cautiously. He looked at my hands then back up at me trying to think of what to do. That was when he placed his mouth violently on mine almost knocking me to the ground. I pushed him away from me. How dare he just kiss me. Was me mad? I looked at him wiping the red clown makeup from my mouth. He started to laugh at me. _

"_You look disappointed. Dr. Grey." He said smiling. I looked at him with hatred. _

"_You have no right kissing me like that!" I yelled he kept on smiling. "Now take of your damn cloths." I watched him unbutton his shirt laughing at me. I walked over and took my scissors and cut the sleeves of the vest and shirt._

"_Now, that is not very nice Doctor." He said smiling just a bit. I looked at him noticing that he looked a little sad._

"_Stand up and Take the pants off." I said walking a bit away from him to set my chart down on the table. He did as he was told making himself naked in front of me. I shifted my eyes from him not wanting to stare. He was a real man under those miss matched close. _

"_See something you like Doc?" He asked emphasizing on the c. I smiled at him then walked up to him. "Oh, now what are you going to do hmm." He said looking me up and down. _

"_I unfortunately can not do a thorough check up on you with those chains hooked up." I deep down knew he was going to pull something but I still had to take them off. I pulled the key out of my pocket and took the chains off. He stood there looking at me in shock. It wasn't two seconds he was free that he grabbed me and slammed me against the wall. _

"_Now why don't we take your cloths off? Or better yet…"He said taking my scissors out. "Cut it off." He was smiling at me now. _

"_Let go of me Joker." I grunted at him. I looked directly into his eyes knowing that he did not want to. With what strength I had left I kicked him. He let go of me laughing. _

"_Hmmm. A little fight in you, I like that!" He said coming back at me. This time I ran past him to the door. Hoping that I would see a guard. I did not want to show this monster how aggressive I could actually be. I mean if I did he might want to keep me. I mean he was that insane. I tried to open the door when The Joker grabbed me slamming me on the examining table. _

"_Let Go!"I said pushing his hands off of me. He liked the fact that I was struggling with him. He enjoyed the fact that he was hurting me. The one girl who could actually change him (or so I hoped I'd be). I looked at him. His eyes were darker than ever, the evil was just there and I could see it like it was my own. Finally I could see that he needed someone to stick up to him and actually win. With out thinking anymore I got one hand free and punched him in the face knocking off the examining table to the chair then to the floor. Finally being free of him I looked around seeing his blood everywhere. I remembered the panic button on the wall so I pushed it. _

Waking up I slowly turned around to see him sleep. He had his back to me like he was ashamed of what he had done. This for me was the best thing ever. Trying not to wake him I got up. Wrapping my self with the blanket that was lying on the ground I walked to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked as if I was attacked by a mad clown. Wait I was. My hair was messy, with white paint in it. My face had red, black, and white paint on it. I was covered in my sexual accouter with the joker. I turned around to see if Jack would wake up but he was still sound asleep. I decided that I was going to see what this place was like. I only had a short preview last night and if I was going to be here I was going to have to know where to go to get things. I walked into the room and put on some cloths. I took one more look at the man that I knew I was in love with then headed out the door.


End file.
